


Sometimes It Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dont be fooled by the title its not sad i promise, v cute and small mentions of hurt ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the bruises and cuts that show up on your body are injuries from your soulmates that you can literally feel and holy fucking shit is this idiot clumsy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Hurts

Honestly, Dan should be used to it by now. Except when he felt a sharp pain in his hip that had felt like a gun shot in the middle of the park, he gasped out from the impact and fell to his knees on the ground while clutching where he felt it. "God, you idiot!" He huffed, in-directing at his soulmate, as he was slowly being brought back to a subsiding pain when he had heard his younger brother calling out for him on the slide. "I'm fine!" He called back breathlessly. 

"Was it your soulmate?" Luke asked curiously once he slid down. Dan stood back to his feet and slowly nodded. His brother's eyes brightened at that, thinking Dan was so lucky to feel his soulmates pain. He still had ten years to go, as the night of your eighteenth birthday is when it began. Dan was twenty-five now and still haven't met his soulmate - although, he was ready to wring that idiot's neck because not a day goes by where he doesn't feel some sort of pain. He thought he could have a calm day and visit his family, then bring his brother to the park but nope. Clearly things were not going to accord to plan all because of a clumsy moron he was destined to be with.

Dan lifted up the hem of his shirt a bit to peek at the forming bruise. He smiled slightly to himself. It was painful, but it was always a nice reminder that he had a soulmate. "Don't worry, you'll get yours one day and they'll be a very lucky person," Dan reminded Luke, ruffling the shorter brown ones' hair.

"I hope you find yours soon," Luke mumbled. "It must.. Hurt.. To feel that all the time. Will mine be like that?" He suddenly asked.

"Maybe.." Dan trailed off with a short shrug. He wasn't one to predict his brother's future with a soulmate. "Mine is just very, very fucking clumsy."

-x-

"Ow! Son of a FUCK!" Dan suddenly screamed from his supposedly comfortable spot on the couch. His leg just had spasmed from the worst pain he felt yet. He'd take the bruises and small cuts a thousand times over the terrible pain he was currently feeling.

"Dan?!" His mother exclaimed in worry and rushed into the living room. "Dan, are you alright?!"

"No!" Dan shouted, wanting to move his leg closer and cradle it but even the slightest movement made him cry out in pain. "Fuck, I need to go to the hospital!"

Dan's mother quickly pulled out her phone. "Just sit still! I'm calling - "

Loudly, Dan heaved out loud breaths between his sobs. "When I meet my fucking soulmate I'm going to strangle them, I fucking swear," he cried. "That idiot - what the fuck, can't they walk on their two fucking legs?!" He shouted.

It took awhile, with a lot of swearing from Dan's side, for the ambulance to finally arrive. They helped Dan gently on a stretcher, questioning whether or not if this was what he had done or his soulmate. Luckily, as it was his soulmate, there was no bone damage in his leg. He was just feeling the extreme pain. The paramedics, on the ride to the hospital, had sedated him. When he was brought to the hospital and into a room, they gave him more pain medication to where he practically felt loopy. His leg was propped on a large pillow and he leaned his head back and sighed quietly. He was just thinking of how badly he was going to cuss out his soulmate for the pain.

"Mr. Howell?" A female voice from the doorway of the hospital room spoke out. Dan groaned at the sound but looked up.

"I'm to tired to talk about the pain," Dan whined. The doctor who had spoke chuckled quietly at his whining.

"Actually, I'm here to inform you of something a bit better, but it's all completely up to you," she said. She took a seat in the spiny chair next to his bed. "There's a young man a few rooms down with an actual broken leg after he fell down some stairs. From what I saw of your skin, he happens to have the same bruises littered on him as yours."

Dan had felt his body go cold at her words. His soulmate was here? "Are.. Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. He never thought he'd meet his soulmate in a hospital over a broken leg; more like a coffee shop where the idiot, in this situation: his soulmate, would probably trip and spill hot coffee all over him.

But the doctor nodded. "I'm positive, Daniel. Do you want to meet him? I can go grab a wheelchair." Dan's slow nod answered her question. With a promise that she'll be right back, Dan finally had time to think to himself. He couldn't believe that in a few minutes, he'd be meeting the person who has been causing him massive amounts of pain.

Soon, she came back with a wheelchair and helped Dan settle himself comfortably in it. He was still in his dark day clothes as he refused to get in a hospital gown, so he was much more comfortable then he could be in one of them. Every second that she wheeled him down the hospital hall, he felt his heart beat faster and maybe he was going to pass out. But when she pushed him into a room, he was absolutely sure he was going to.

On the bed was a really fucking hot man. He had black hair with a fringe similar to Dan's but swept to the other side, practically transparent skin and when he looked up at the sound of someone entering Dan saw icey blue eyes that just about took his breath away. His soulmate was a god damn looker, that was for sure. "Here's the one you've been causing accidents on," the doctor announced, bringing the cutest smile to the others face. He could hardly smile himself. "I'll leave you two alone then," she said kindly before finally releasing Dan's wheelchair and walking out of the room.

"First off, I just want to say how sorry I am." Were the first words out of this guys' mouth. Dan laughed at that. "No, I mean it!" He exclaimed. "I rarely got any bruises or anything from you - I can't even count how much pain I've probably put you through, I am so sorry.."

"Sometimes I wanted to punch you in the face," Dan admitted. "But then I remembered it'll effect me as well, so that's what is holding me back from doing so."

He then laughed loudly, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. When his giggles slowly stopped, he spoke again. "I'm Philip - but I like Phil."

"I'm Daniel," Dan responded, a bright smile on his face. Phil's laughs is what brough it on. "But I like Dan."

"Is your leg okay, Dan?" Phil asked a bit worriedly. All Dan could think that this idiot was a literal angel - his soulmate was a serious fucking angel.


End file.
